Meeting the Mrs
by luvcsouat
Summary: After a simple conversion with Angie, Peggy begins to realize something very odd about her relationship with Jarvis. But could bringing this up just make things even more strange? (Not quite Carvis, definitely not Cartinelli) reviews welcome!


**A/N So this was just a little thing that popped into my head like ten minutes ago. Takes place after the finale. I ship carvis, jeggy, pegwin, (whatever their ship name is) but I'm trying to stay canon with this. This is not a Cartenelli fic so if you were looking for that you won't find it here. I hope you enjoy this, if you want me to continue it please leave a review. Okay enough about that, just read!**

"Jarvis?" Peggy said after staring out the window for a long period of time. She had thoughts running wildly through her head since the night before. There was one thing that kept presenting itself over and over again, but she kept putting it off.

"Yes, miss Carter?" Jarvis asked turning to look at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"H- never mind." Peggy said, deciding once again that it could wait.

"No, something's bothering you, what is it?" Jarvis asked, he could always tell when she was lying to him.

"I was just wondering... Why have I never met your wife?" Peggy finally blurted, feeling slightly odd as the words came out. Jarvis shifted uncomfortably in his seat, then as though it wasn't awkward enough the hit a red light. The car stopped and they both stared at one another for a while.

"I didn't know you wanted to." Jarvis admitted, changing his grip on the wheel a bit, only adding to the strangeness of the atmosphere.

"Well... it's not so much that I want to -not that I don't want to- sorry, um... I just don't see any reason why I shouldn't." Peggy stuttered out uncomfortably.

"Neither do I." Jarvis replied after a long pause just as the light turned green.

This was odd, the whole conversation. In general the two rarely talked about Anna, not for any particular reason, it just wasn't something they talked about. Anna was obviously there, just not, _there_. Peggy clearly knew of her, but she didn't know much about her. In fact if it wasn't for the ring and the occasional mentioning of Anna, Peggy probably would've forgotten her altogether.

And quite honestly that wasn't a problem for Peggy until recently. And it was all thanks to Angie. It wasn't until the other day when Peggy called Jarvis to confirm for their usual lunch (once every two weeks they went out to catch up) that Angie made the comment.

 _"Is Anna gonna be there?"_ For a moment Peggy didn't even know who Angie was talking about. But once it registered Peggy brushed it off, explaining to Angie that it would just be her and Jarvis.

 _"Besides, why would she come?"_ Peggy added at the end of her explanation.

 _"Well haven't the three of you spent time together as a group before?"_ It was an innocent question and it made sense, but it bothered Peggy.

 _"No, actually."_ Peggy had replied with a hollow voice, her mind drifting as the oddness of that statement set in. She didn't know Anna at all, which was weird, after all she and Jarvis were friends. It only seemed right that she know his wife.

"So then... I suppose we ought to plan a time to meet." Peggy finally said in response, her mind turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes that seems to be the thing to do." Jarvis replied with a nod.

The two sat silently until they finally arrived at her house. Jarvis pulled the car up to the front, as usual, and stopped the car. Peggy opened the door then turned to Jarvis before stepping out.

"Right. So..." She didn't know what to say next but luckily for her Jarvis finished the thought.

"Two weeks then?" Jarvis asked, just as he did every other time he dropped her off.

"Of course, see you then." Peggy said with an awkward smile before getting out and closing the door.

Jarvis pulled away, driving back down the road, most likely on his way home. Peggy however didn't go inside right away as she normally did. Instead she stood there staring off into space. She ran the conversation over in her head then with a curt nod she made her way to the door.

"So, how was lunch?" Angie asked when Peggy finally got inside the house.

"It went well," Peggy told her with a smile that quickly faded, "I'm afraid I may be meeting his wife soon."


End file.
